In today's highly competitive telecommunications industry, service providers provide customer's with a wide variety of voice, data, video, and internet services. Because of the complexity of service provider network systems and consumer premise equipment being deploying in the field to provide such services, service providers must utilize highly trained technicians to install and fix problems with the consumer premise equipment. However, such technicians inevitably encounter problems that require assistance.
Typically, service providers utilize call centers that have trained personnel to assist the technicians by answering calls from technicians and performing the analysis of the problem and providing the technician with a proposed solution. Due to the complexity of the systems involved, such call centers may receive a very large number of support calls from technicians in the field installing such products. Such calls can be costly in terms of time and resources needed to train the personnel answering the calls from technicians, and in terms of the time and resources utilized by employing such trained personnel.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides a troubleshooting system that can allow the technician to interact with the system to troubleshoot and solve the problem.